Without me, he'd be nothing
by Philomela Kellswater
Summary: Lucian explains to a doubting pack member why he chooses to trust Kraven.


Right, I don't own anything you can find in the Underworld film or book. The rest, the persons and quotes you don't recognise, is mine, mine, and only mine.

And, as always, I beg you to be patient with my English, because there might be mistakes that I'm not aware of. My only excuse is my age (15), my nationality (Swedish) and the fact that I'm writing to fast and might be hitting the wrong keys. Please, be kind.

This is a part from a crappy fanfiction of mine, it's called Hybrid Eyes, and probably you'll never get the chance to read it, since it's really bad. But I liked this part of it, so I mixed it with another fanfiction of mine, All A Joke. So, this is the result:

(and, by the way, I'm really sorry about the Darth Vader quote...)

**Without me, he'd be nothing**

'How can you trust him?' The voice came from the open door, and when Lucian turned around, he saw Pandi standing there, with an annoyed look on her pale face.

'Why shouldn't I trust him?' Lucian replied, turning his back on her, continuing to look on his map.

'One: His a vampire. Two: His betraying his own kind. Three: His is Viktor's favourite protege. All this things would prevent any lycan from even thinking twice before killing him, and now his your ally! You, of all people, are in league with him!' Pandi was almost yelling when she reached the end of her little speech.

'Watch it, Pandi, you're treading sacred ground. Don't think you can talk to me like that. Don't be a fool, and think that' His voice was very low, but when he turned around, he saw that Pandi's head was bent in submission to her leader. Lucian turned his back on her again. She had no right to question his judgement, and her lack of faith was disturbing, but he knew she wouldn't leave until she'd had an explanation. So he tried to explain to this stubborn female lycan why he trusted Kraven of Leicester.

'He might just be a treacherous blood-sucking devil, but he's loyal as long as he can get something out of our allegiance. And he really gets something out of this, I can assure you that'

'He's betraying his own kind without thinking twice, what makes you so sure he won't do the same to you?' Pandi argued. 'And besides, he's already in charge of Ordoghaz while Viktor's slumbering, why would he want more to rule over?'

'All men with power want more, haven't you learnt that yet?'

'The only man with power 'round here is you, and the only thing you want is to drink Viktor's blood and rip his heart from his body and eat it for dinner!'

'Pandi!' Lucian snapped. Lucian wasn't in the best of moods tonight, and Pandi was very close to crossing a line. And when she did, he would be most likely to lose his temper completely, and both of them knew this. Pandi had been around for long enough to recognise his different moods. So she quickly apologised. Lucian sighed. Sometimes he didn't know how to handle Pandi, but then, she was a young girl, and he wasn't very used to them. She was too outspoken sometimes, but he didn't really dislike her, so he made an effort to explain himself. And besides, he admired her courage, nobody else had dared question his allegiance with Kraven.

'Kraven will not betray us' he continued. 'He has too much to lose, and without me, he'd be nothing. He wouldn't be in charge of Ordoghaz if he hadn't "killed" me, and Kraven knows this. Without me, he would be nothing, and I could destroy everything if I just walked down the street and some Death Dealers saw me'

'He could destroy everything for us, too' Pandi replied quietly.

'How?' Lucian asked, although he could think of a way or two.

'How about bring those Death Dealers down here, to our "Secret Den" and execute us all? He could do that, and you know it. He's cruel enough, and, as you said, a treacherous blood-sucking devil'

'He has too much to lose to do that, and _you_ know _that_. He desperately want control over both great covens'. Lucian wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Pandi mumble something that sounded a lot like "weirdo". Apparently she couldn't understand how somebody with so much power and influence could want more.

'And, besides' Lucian continued, 'you should trust my judgement. I am still your leader, Pandi, and if I say Kraven won't betray us, you should be content with that' Pandi lowered her head again.

'Now, can you please run along, I've got things to do' Lucian said. Pandi nodded, and without speaking, she closed the door and disappeared. Lucian sighed again. She had been right in everything she'd said, and he had had those doubts himself, but he really didn't want to admit it. He was the leader, and everything he said should be law to the members of his pack. But he admired Pandi's intelligence. He couldn't help but suspecting that the fact that nobody else had confronted him was because they didn't have the brains to realise that Kraven wasn't trustworthy. Of course, Singe and Raze had discreetly tried to tell him what Pandi just had said, but not in the open way she had used. And that such young pack members dared to question his judgement was a rare thing.

Lucian sighed for at least the third time that evening, and went back to his map.

**The end.**

Right... I'm sorry that this isn't so good, but I just had about an hour to write it... That's one of my problems. If I listen to a CD, and then decides to write something, I just have to finish the story before I hear the last track on the CD... I know, I'm weird.

And, for your information, this was written while listening to Nightwish's Oceanborn.


End file.
